Strahad and The Wolf Mage
by Deathwolf
Summary: Deathwolf is taken to the dark realm of Ravenloft, who brought him here? and why?


Dawn ****

Dawn

Dawn hated this world. Unlike most people in Ravenloft she was not born here she came from another world a worldcalled Dominaria. She came was Benilish women and at the time of her extraction she was at the top of her caste, during which she learned alot one of those things was the pleasure of another women. Something she was trying to setup at the moment. Dawn was a very attractve women, well endowed, great long leg's, and a very uncharectistic for her people long red hair. Her mother was Benilish her father was a Keldon Warlord, an extremely powerful and very rare mix of warrior races. The women she was talking to right now was definetely just as attractive as Dawn was, she had long black hair, also well endowed, and great leg's, and because she was a barmaid she wore a very exotic dress that sent Dawn's imagination wild. "Well Samantha you look wonderful tonight." She said with a kind voice. "As alway's Dawn you look wonderful as well." They smiled at eachother and Samantha began to work again and Dawn waited for her at the bar, Samantha father the innkeeper came in and gave Dawn the smile a father would give his daughter. When she had first came here she saved Samantha and her father from a werewolf attack, since then they allowed her to live with them, Samantha's father treated her like a second daughter and was the one person she had shared her secert too, other then with Samantha...

When Samantha was done her and Dawn ran to the back of the inn where no one could see them and Dawn put her arms around Samantha and kissed her passionately. "Thanks I needed that." Said Samantha. "Bad night?" Asked Dawn smiling at her pulling her to ground to sit and hold her close to her."Yeah. The Otach boy's kept hitting on me all night long..." Dawn laughed "Well I can't blame them problem is your already taken." They kissed eachother again then Dawn pulled back suddenly. "What the matter?" Samantha said with a worried look. "Shhhh!" Then Samantha heard it, a growling outside the shed whatever it was it wanted in and it was big. Dawn reached for her sword this is what she hated about this world never a moments rest. Then a huge wolf burst through the wall of the shed, Dawn was ready to strike and kill it but then she say it's eye's and what it was carrying in side it jaw was a small wolf pup, it's eye's were filled of both rage and caring she whimpered at Dawn and motioned to the pup as she drop it to the ground and right before there eye's the child changed from a wolf pup to a little boy. "A werewolf!" Said Samantha from behind her. The wolf seemed to understand her and shaked it's head sideway's like as if it was saying no. They both looked dumbfounded the wolf look to the side and growled then it carwled on it's belly and sniffed the boy causing the boy to stir in his sleep. The wolf looked Dawn right in the eye's and they connected and Dawn nodded her head and grabed the boy and Samantha and ran to the inn. The wolf looked as they left then howled and ran into the night.

Saber ran into the woods he had to make sure his brother was safe from harm. When the arrived to this world Deathwolf changed back into a little boy he could smell the magic involved in the change, then came the vampire's. Three of them two female slave vampire's and one master of great power. Saber ran to find someplace to bring his brotherso he could be safe and then lead away the vampire from Deathwolf.

Strahad was walking looking for some entertainment for the night when the newcomer's came when he came to investigate the new arrival's they had run but he could instantly that they were not the normal visitor's to his domain. He searched the forest looking for the two when he came upon where they had split up an inn in the town Vallaki, He smiled as he looked at his slaves. "You two find the other one, I'll go after the wolf." He changed into his wolf form and ran off as the other two hissed and ran towards the inn, all the while Strahad wondering what possiblilty's these visitor's could hold for him....

Dawn and Samantha stayed inside the inn while her father went for help, of course she really didn't hold too much hope for that people here looked out only for themselves. Dawn barricaded the door and latched the windows but all to late she realized the futile attempt as two women burst through the door each revealing sharp white teeth. "Come on you bitch's try me...." She held her sword and one of them leaped into the air only to be cut in half, the other looked much more cautious Dawn did'nt see the dagger until it was too late and the vampire through right at Dawn's heart. "NOOOOO!" And before she could react Samantha leapt into the air and the dagger sang through the air and striked Samantha's heart and she hit the ground. "NO! SAMANTHA!" The vampire began to laugh a cackling laugh and Dawn allowed her rage to flow through strengthing her and she charged at the vampire who seemed to be stuck in a trance as her head was cut off. Dawn dropped her sword and ran beside Samantha. "Damn it! Why'd you do that?" She screamed at her lover. "I could'nt see you die Dawn...Just remember I love you Dawn...." "I Love you too Samantha but don't start talking like your going to die you'll be just fine..." Then she saw the little boy as he watched them and her heart filled with rage again. "Look at what you have done!" Then little boy looked up with sorrowed and walked over to Samantha and placed his hands on her chest and pulled out the dagger, and before Dawn could stop him he cut himself and placed the blood onto the wound and it closed. Dawn looked with a dumbfounded look and watched as Samahtha closed her eye's with a smile on her face. Dawn bent down and kissed her and looked thankfully at the little boy. "The dagger was poisoned." "What! Can you stop it?!" She screamed at the boy. "My my my that certainly is interesting...." They both turn and look to the door to see Strahad standing there and smiling. "A healer and without the aid of god's like most healers you certainly are an interesting little boy why don't you come with me and we'll chat." He extended his arm out and Dawn roared and charged at him but Strahad was ready for that. "Let me have this boy and I'll give you the antidote..." Dawn stopped and looked at the boy and her lover what choice could she make? She did'nt have to make that choice as the boy screamed and lifted his arm's up and Dawn could feel the mana enter the boy's body and jumped to the side as blast of water moved through the air sending the vampire back through a wall, he hissed loudly and then stood up and sent his own magic towards the boy put the boy already was standing in a circle of protection and the boy's eye's glossed over and Strahad could sense that the boy was gone he was fighting someone else and whoever it was was far more powerful then he was! He had never felt such power and just as he felt the next spell coming he teleported back to his home to plan another way to get the boy now he wanted the boy so much he would do anything to get him and he smiled as a plan began to form in his head...

"A planeswalker..." she whispered as she watched the boy collapse to the ground she ran and picked up the child and tooke him up into one of the rooms, then she went and put Samantha in the same room and she sat down and waited for the boy to wake up....


End file.
